The Greatest Feeling
by Lollipop456
Summary: Pie-EaterxOC. When Ethel is told she cannot work for a paper, due to her gender. She swears herself off of men. Especially ones that have anything to do with the press. That is, until she meets Pie-Eater. Someone who can read her heart: like a headline.


It was a hot day in July. Far too hot to be wearing a dress. However, twenty-year-old Ethel Stewart knew that she had to do her best to ignore the Summer's heat; because she had no choice , but to wear a dress. It was her first actual interview, and she had never been happier. She wasn't willing to look unprofessional in the slightest.

"Ethel, come downstairs!" shouted Mrs. Stewart, from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming, Mama." shouted Ethel.

Ethel finished buttoning her dress and then made her way down the stairs. It was halfway down, that she realized that she had forgotten her shoes. She rushed back to her room and grabbed a pair of white socks and brown boots.

"Ethel, your breakfast is getting cold!" shouted Mrs. Stewart.

"Yes, Mama!"

Ethel sat on her bedroom floor and slipped on her socks & boots. She picked herself up and raced down the stairs and to the dining room. Her parents did not seem pleased by her late arrival.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry, Papa. I left my shoes in my bedroom." said Ethel.

"That doesn't matter. Sit down and eat your breakfast." said Mr. Stewart.

"I can't, Papa. I have to meet Uncle Jonathan soon." said Ethel.

"For what purpose?" asked Mrs. Stewart.

"It's a surprise. A wonderful surprise. I'll tell you all about it tonight at supper."

Ethel left the dining room and Mr. Stewart let out a frustrated sigh.

"Shouldn't you have something for breakfast?" asked Mr. Stewart.

Ethel returned to the dining room and grabbed a piece of toast off of her plate. She stuck it in her mouth and left the house. As she ate her toast; Ethel made her way up and down the streets of New York City. She never was fond of carriages, and knew that Jonathan's house wasn't that far. Ethel was also more content with walking, than riding, to begin with.

After awhile, Ethel came to the front door of Jonathan's house. She polished off her piece-of-toast, and then knocked on the front door. Soon, Jonathan's wife, Lucille, came to answer the door. She was cradling her newborn son, Matthew.

"Good morning, Lucille." said Ethel.

"Good morning, my dear." said Lucille, kissing Ethel's cheek.

"I've come to see Jonathan. Is he at home?"

"Certainly. Come inside, where it's cool."

Ethel smiled and stepped inside the house. For some reason, she felt more at home at Jonathan's house, than she did her own. It was warm & well-sized, perfect place to raise a family in New York, and there always seemed to be a friendly face at the door.

"He's probably in his study. Will you hold the baby?"

Ethel nodded and was handed Baby Matthew. Lucille went to fetch Jonathan; while Ethel sat on the sofa, with the baby in her arms.

"I hope your Papa knows what he is doing." Ethel whispered to Matthew.

A few minutes passed, before Lucille returned with Jonathan. Ethel stood and handed Matthew over to Lucille.

"I'll go brew some tea." said Lucille.

Lucille left the room with Matthew in her arms. Ethel gave Jonathan a warm hug, and the two sat on the sofa.

"How's my dress?" asked Ethel.

"Lovely." said Jonathan, giving a light smile.

"I hope Mr. Pulitzer thinks the same. I've always wanted to hold a position for his paper."

"Ethel, there is something-"

"Papa says that women shouldn't write for papers. He only says it to tease me, you know. I can't wait to see the sight of him, when I tell him that I've been employed by Mr. Pulitzer-"

"He doesn't know." Jonathan said suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"I haven't told Mr. Pulitzer that you're female."

Ethel shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

"Because of who he is. You see, he is not one who believes in equal opportunities."

"He doesn't believe in hiring women." said Ethel, lowering her head.

"I apologize."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Your family has done so much for me and Lucille. You even helped bring Matthew into the world. How could I fail you all so easily?"

Ethel gave a half-hearted smile and hugged Jonathan. "You could never fail me. Never."

Ethel stood to leave and Jonathan walked her to the door.

"I do hope you find some use for your dress." said Jonathan.

"I'm sure I will. Mama and Papa are hosting a party, I'm sure I can wear it that evening."

Ethel left the house and waited for the front door to close. Tears welled up in her eyes, but they were refusing to flow. She knew in her heart, to expect something like this. Although, she did feel that she needed a few moments to clear her head. So, she began to wonder the streets.

After awhile, evening came and Ethel had completely lost track of the time. She didn't even know which street she was on. All she knew was that her parents would be the death of her, if she didn't get back in time for supper. As she began to make her way back home; she saw a young man sitting on the steps of the Newsboys Lodging House. Seeing the look on his face; Ethel could tell that he was in need of cheering up. Just as she was. She approached the boy, and saw that he was holding a newspaper in his hand.

"Excuse me. Is there something that I can do?" asked Ethel.

"Buy this last paper." said the boy, holding up the paper for Ethel to see.

"I have no money."

The boy threw the paper down and then buried his face in his hands. Ethel sat on the step next to him.

"It ain't fair. I get handed sixty papes, I have to sell sixty papes. Damn the headline." said the boy.

"May I see it?" asked Ethel.

The boy handed Ethel the newspaper. Ethel could instantly see what the boy meant. The headline was terrible:

**Lost jewelery safely returned**

"Well, it is honest." said Ethel.

"Honesty doesn't sell." said the boy.

"Perhaps the writer could have embellished, without changing the story. Maybe, "Treasure sought and given back to Duchess." That would sell, wouldn't it?"

"You type for papes?"

Ethel sighed. "Nearly."

"You'd be good."

"Thank you, Mr...."

"Pie-Eater." said the boy, in a very simple tone.

Ethel couldn't help but laugh. She had never heard of someone being named Pie Eater, in her entire life. Pie-Eater couldn't help but blush.

"Kloppman named me. He saw me try to steal a slice of cherry pie that was cooling on a sill. I have another name, you know."

"What is it?" asked Ethel.

"It's Thomas."

"Why don't you use it?"

"Twelve...."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been twelve years since I was called that."

Pie-Eater stood and entered the lodging house. Ethel knew she had upset him, and wanted to apologize to him. Still, she knew that her parents were most likely sick with worry. So, she decided to keep on walking home. It was around midnight when she finally arrived, but her parents were wide awake and waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" asked Mr. Stewart.

"I got lost. I'm sorry that I was late for supper." said Ethel, heading up the stairs.

Mrs. Stewart went to the staircase. "Dear, what about your surprise?"

"My surprise?"

"You told us that you had a surprise."

"Oh...It's not very important. May I go to bed?"

Mrs. Stewart nodded and Ethel raced to her room. She hated lying to her mother; but knew that it would be worse to face humiliation.


End file.
